Absolver
Summary Absolvers are the chosen and proven warriors of the Mentors, and are chosen to watch over the City of Raslan, to assure that the old ones' mistakes are never again repeated. Absolvers come from all walks of life, and are typically chosen from those with no other place to go, and those who must begin their training in rags. Absolvers hold an extensive place of honor in the world, due to their place as immortal beings and defenders of their respective religion. Those that fail to attain the status become Lost Prospects, mindless beings lost in Raslan. They, too, function to guard the city- for even the mindless wanderers will battle any intruders, and offer good training to other Absolvers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | Possibly 7-C Name: Absolver Origin: Absolver Gender: Varies Age: Unknown, possibly hundreds of years old Classification: Immortal Protector Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic/Energy Manipulation (All Absolvers can manipulate Essence, a natural, magical energy source hidden deep within the Earth, and acts as the source of their powers), Immortality (Type 3, is functionally immortal as long as they wear their masks, which will resurrect them should they die, instantly), Resurrection, Gravity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Forcefield/Resistance to Physical Harm, Healing, Athleticism, Stealth (Can move silently), Martial Arts (To the point of creating their own fighting styles), Power Nullification, Status Effect Inducement, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low, regenerates via defeating foes), Limited Telekinesis, possibly several others Attack Potency: At least Room level (Easily above any Prospects, all of whom can casually survive being stabbed and slashed at with swords dozens of times, Even base-form Prospects are implied to be able to physically battle a wild boar and survive, Can battle Revario, who can create small earthquakes) | Possibly Town level+ (The Mentors were planning on destroying the city of Raslan with their combined strength; Risryn should be comparable to them, as she was formerly a Mentor) Speed: Subsonic (Can attack Lost Prospects before they can react, can react to and dodge Earthquake) | Subsonic Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human | At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Class KJ+ | Class TJ Durability: Wall level+ (Can casually tank hits from Lost Prospects) | Possibly Town level+ (Can tank hits from Risryn) Stamina: High, can perform complex martial arts for extended periods of time Range: Melee, several meters with some magical attacks Standard Equipment: Absolver Mask, Defensive Garments Intelligence: Genius, many understand several forms of martial arts and are capable of developing their own unique styles, and including weapons into their styles Weaknesses: Requires Essence Shards to use some magical abilities, which are gained through attacking enemies Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gravity: Causes gravity to affect the target more than usually, causing any weights to become heavier, and causing them to slow immensely * Earthquake: Causes a localized earthquake, making all within several meters of the user become stunned momentarily * Shockwave: Manipulates the energy of the air, pushing back all enemies within close proximity of the user * Heal: Heals a small amount of health to the user * Exhaust: Any attacks that hit the user wear the enemy out, causing them to become exhausted faster * Shield: Creates an invisible barrier around the user, causing attacks to do less damage and have less knockback * Silence: Causes magical abilities of the target to be negated, as well as energy-based abilities Note: Due to the presence of four major schools of fighting within the game, a blog should be made depicting the abilities and advantages of said styles. Key: Beginning of Game | End of Game Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Monks Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Club Users Category:Claw Users Category:Healing Users Category:Athletes Category:Humans Category:Stealth Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Absolver Category:Tier 7